Music Sparks Love Aflame
by WingedGirlFlyLady
Summary: Bella Swan a Country girl from Denton, Texas. She moves to Northern California to go to a Music boarding school. There she meets the hot Jasper Whitlock. Will she find true love? Can she take the Drama of a different town and new people?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Everyone. Just wanted to let you know that I adopted this story from breezy16. It was originally called Music Sparks.**

**This is a shout to you this Idea belongs to her and here's my disclaimer.**

**I don't own Twilight. Idea belongs to breezy16.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Summary: Bella Swan a Country girl from Denton, Texas. She moves to Northern California to go to a Music boarding school. There she meets the hot Jasper Whitlock. Will she find true love? Can she take the Drama of a different town and different people and instead come to love it and make it her 2****nd**** home ? ****OOC AH J+B Em+R E+A****.**

**Chapter 1: Cowboy Boots and Blue eyes**

I pulled into Forks Boarding School for musically gifted also known as one of America's Best Music Academy's. I parked my black Camaro 69 SS. Every ones head turned as I pulled in a parking space. I got out of the car and walked around to my backseat and started to unload the many boxes and suitcases I had stuffed back there. I had parked by the front office as to make this easier for myself, no need to make things harder.

This place was huge the campus was about the size if not bigger than Disneyland. Mom said this is a good place to get my Music career started. I had told her I specifically did not want to go to a school full of Rich snobs that got into here by there Daddies money. Unlike most people at this school I got a Scholarship by my school back in Texas from actually earning it.

Texas my home, I'm going to miss the Horses and the ranches.

Instead of unpacking first I decided to go to the office and actually know where my room is without dragging all my stuff into the off with me. I could fill eyes on me, and I knew why I was the new, small country girl that wears faded, ripped, jeans, plaid shirts with cowboy boots, and a hat on my head. A country girl works on cars and rides horses while the people here wear designer clothes, the short skirts and pretty little tops with Jimmy Choo's. Right from the moment I got here I knew I wasn't going to fit in seeing as I'm wearing jean shorts with cowboy boots a plaid shirt that you button up in the front and the sleeves rolled up to just above my elbow. My Brown hair was cascading in ringlets down my back all the way to my butt. I didn't have any make-up on, I never really saw the need too. I had blue eyes, Dark around the edges and lighter toward the pupil, darks and lights mixed together, they've never been one exact color blue.

I opened the door to the office. It was just as fancy as can be. Of course. There was a red head staff lady a light brown oak wood desk. When I entered she looked up, as I put on my best smile.

"Hello dear how may I help you?" she said with a fake smile. Typical, I just wasted a genuine smile on her.

"I'm here to get my dorm room number and key. I'm new ma'am."I said in my southern accent or you could say Texas accent.

"Oh yes! What's your name?" she asked.

"Isabella Swan."I stated as she started ruffling through some papers in her desk.

"Here dear this is your room key, your room is on the left side of the campus, it's room B217. There are two other girls you're sharing the room with. With that here is your schedule, you have a week till school starts." she handed me a key and my schedule, I turn and started out.

"Thank you." I said with a fake smile. I walked out to my car I got in and figured it be smarter to park closer to my dorm instead of walking back and forth through this gigantic campus. I parked by building B, got out and grabbed a few boxes I walked to my room. I had to go to the top floor, great. At least I get a great view.

As I got to my floor level I counted down the rooms, B215, B216 and B217, finally. I stopped in front of the door and opened it. It was empty, but I could tell my roommates had already gotten here earlier, because two of the beds were made and had boxes and luggage. Two of the three dresser has items on. I walked to my bed and put the boxes on the side. As I started to walk to the door I was thinking that I shouldn't have brought so much stuff, here comes the staring and whistle calls.

********************Skip to when done getting everything and unpacking in the dorm*************************

I finished getting everything out of my car and into the dorm. I had un-packed, the bed was made with just a plain Navy blue set with white stitched designs. My roommates had purple and red as their bed colors with different designs than mine. Their side of the walls had pictures and posters on them. I didn't want to invade their personal stuff, so I didn't look at them. I put my stuff in the bathroom and moved to put posters on my wall of some bands and pictures of me singing and playing the guitar I also had some of my horses in them too. I looked around for my guitar I didn't see it anywhere so I figured it must be in the car, as was my duffle bag with my sleeping clothes, oops. I walked out of my room and down the hall the guys were staring at my ass, they could at least act like their not looking. Ew. I went to my trunk grabbed my blue duffle bag and swung it over my shoulder, and went around the front. I opened the car door and bent in to get my guitar out. As I bent down I hear some whistles behind me, jerks. I grab my case and I started walk back to my room when I was stopped by some blonde headed kid.

"Um. What do ya want?" I said. Annoyed already.

"Hey. I'm Mike. Mike Newton. So, I was thinking maybe we could—" I cut him off.

"No, Thanka Ya." And I walked away before he could make a reply. Ugh, I thought as I walked back up to my dorm. I got a lot of glares from girls. Haha. I know I'm just going to have problems with the snobby, bratty like girls which they are.

I got the door open and sat on my bed and pulled out my schedule.

**Isabella Marie Swan Dorm room: B217 Roommates: Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale**

**School Starts: September 1****st****.**

Oh shizz I forgot the office lady said there's still a week till school starts. What am I going to do?

**Class Schedule**

**8:00- Guitar Class with Miss Bailey**

**9:00- Break **

**9:10- Band with Mr. Banner**

**10:10- Break**

**10:20- Singing with Mrs. Mirona**

**11:20- Lunch**

**-Students are aloud to go off Campus.**

**1:50- Dance with Mrs. Hayes**

**2:50- Break**

**3:00- Free Instrument Practice with Miss Donniero**

**4:00- Break**

**4:10- Music Self Teaching with Mr. Thornin**

**5:00-8:00 Dinner **

**-Then Report to Dorm bye 9:00. Aloud off Campus on weekends on for Dinner.**

Wow! This looks like a lot of fun, I think I'm going to play my guitar. I grabbed my guitar case and opened to see a Black Guitar, I missed you baby. I picked it up put the strap around me and started to mess with the chords see what song I would play. I was going to sing a song I wrote and closed my eyes.

_**(This song is by Taylor Swift called Tim McGraw. In this story All her songs will belong to belong to Bella.)**_

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said:"That's a lie"_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_

_On back roads at night_

_and I was right there beside him all summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

_[Chorus}_

_But when you think "Tim McGraw"_

_I hope you think my Favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think "that little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw _

_I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet_

_And lookin' back on all that, it's nice to believe..._

_repeat [Chorus]_

_And i'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standin' on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you'll read..._

_Is when you think "Tim McGraw"_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Someday you'll turn your radio on _

_I hope it take you back to the place_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think "that little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest _

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me _

_Oh, think of me _

_Mmm_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said "That's a lie."_

"Oh my god!" I heard a voice yell. I snapped my eyes open to see 5 figures standing there four with their mouths open and one bouncing up and down squealing.

The one bouncing up and down had short spiky black hair she had bright green eyes and was wearing long light blue shorts with a blue tank top. Next one was a blonde she had long blonde hair in curls she had blue eyes she had skinny jeans with a white shirt and Jimmy choo's, figures. Then a guy standing next to her was a Big guy lots of muscles like football player type but bigger, he had curly brown hair and Green-ish/Blue-ish eyes. He was wearing a Chicago Bears football jersey with blue jeans. The next guy was standing by the Pixie girl he had messy copper hair, that went amazingly well with him and emerald green eyes. He had a grey shirt with shorts. The next guy was hot, he had chin length honey blonde hair with the icey blue eyes and he was wearing faded rip jeans that were riding low with converse and a tight black muscle hugging T-shirt. I think I might faint.

I noticed he was staring at me, all of them were and I started to blush.

"Um Hi." I said using a lot of my Texas accent. The Pixie girl squealed and bounced forward, and shook my hands.

"Hi my names Alice!" She said still bouncing I raised an eyebrow and looked past her at the others.

"Did one of you guys give her drugs cuz she looks like the energizer bunny on crack." I said they all burst out laughing.

"She's funny!" The big one said walking forward. "Hi I'm Emmett." He said picking me up in a big bear hug. Can you say ow?

"Can't… breath." I gasped, my face was definitely red now.

"Emmett put her down your going to kill her." The blonde girl said walking up to me and him. He pouted and put me on my feet, and sucked in a gulp of much need air. I took off my guitar and sat it on the bed.

"Hi I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." She said with a smile, and I smiled back.

" I'm Edward." The guy with copper hair said shaking my hand "and that is Jasper" he pointed to the hot blonde dude now named Jasper.

"I'm Bella." I said with a smile.

"Your voice is awesome."Alice said sitting on the floor and motioning for me and the otheres to too.I sat down next to her and the others made a circle."Thank you"I said

"So tell us about your self like, where your from, Why your here and hobbies such." Edward said.

"Ok. Let's see, well my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm from Texas."I stated and noticed Jasper smile and look at me. I blushed."My ma sent me here to help me with my music career. I got here on a Scholarship too and Back home I would Play and write songs. I ride horses and all my friends my whole life have been guys so I like to play Football, and Baseball. I work on cars and we race them down in the deserts I have a dislike of Girly girls, shopping, designing clothes." I said. The boys mouths were dropped open and had wide eyes and the girls were frowning.

"What?!" They shrieked.

"Your not a girl."Emmett said. I looked down.

"I didn't know that." I said Edward and Jasper laughed. Can Jasper's laugh sound get any better? I'm going to have problems.

"You don't like shopping?! We love shopping do you like malls?"Alice asked I squished my nose.

"Why would I like malls if I don't like shopping only time I will go is if we go to either a Music store or sports , and video games." I said smiling.

"Well your going! We'll force you if we have too. "Rose said.

"Try it and I karate chop you!"I said smirking. She frowned and made a 'Hmph' sound.

"What instruments do you play?"Edward asked.

"Lets see , Guitar, Electric Guitar, drums, and piano."I said they looked shocked I just shrugged it off.

"So tell me about yourselves." I said nodding towards Alice who was next to me.

"Well I'm Alice Brandon I love to shop and I love Fashion and clothes and I'm always hyper." Not surprised there. Haha.

"No shit."I muttered. Everyone must of heard cause they laughed. "And I love to sing and dance and I'm from Seattle and Em's my Bro." I nodded to Edward.

"Well I like to play the piano and I love music and I'm Alice's boyfriend and I am from Chicago."I nodded then looked at Emmett.

"I love to play the drums and base and love sports."I raised my eyebrows duh. "and I'm Rose's boyfriend and Alices Bro."I nodded at rose.

"I'm Rosalie also known as Rose only to friend. I might seem like a bitch but I'm not that big of one."I giggled she laughed."I like to shop and sing and dance and Jaspers my twin brother."

"Jasper."I said nodded towards him. Notice how I said his name. He's so good looking.

"Well"I felt my eyes go wide oooh. He has a southern accent."I'm Jasper Whitlock Rose's Bro and I like to play any kind of guitar and sing I also like old cars and Rose and I are from Texas."I felt my mouth drop.

"Wait are you guys are from Whitlock ranches?"I asked looking from Rose and Jasper who had shocked expressions they nodded.

"How do you know about Whitlock Ranches."Jasper said as I smiled.

"Who doesn't who lives in Denton."I said their mouths popped open.

"You live in Den—Denton?"Rosalie stuttered.

"Ya that and my dad is like your dad's best friend ya kno. Charlie Swan."I said there mouths popped open _agian._

"Your Charlie's daughter?"Jasper asked. I nodded.

"Ya."

"So Tim McGraw Bella," Jasper asked with a smile I nodded filling my face flush."So you wrote that?"

"Ya I have a lot of songs that I have written."I said Alice shrieked.

"Can you play another one?"She asked I nodded and put my guitar on my lap.

"This songs called Crazier."I smiled.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
till you open the door  
there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
i was trying to fly but i couldn't find wings  
but you came along and you changed everything  
you lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
i watched from a distance as you  
made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
and i wanted to know  
how that would feel  
and you made it so real  
you showed me something that i couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and you made me believe  
you lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymooorreee  
you lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

I smiled and looked up they where all smiling at me.

"Bella did you write that one too?"Rose asked

"Ya. I think all the songs you will hear will me mine."I said.

"That was good what inspired it?"Alice asked

"Well I use to have a best friend named Bailey she was so shy then one day she meet this kid named Brad he showed her how to have fun and how to let lose she got crazier. Well I would say."I looked up they where staring at me I had tears in my eyes I looked down."They died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry."I looked up at Alice and smiled.

"That's ok. I'm going to tell you my story but not now ok?" I asked. Eyes pleading.

"Of course." Jasper said.

"So I said, are you guys going to show me around Campus or what? I can't wait to see the music area!" I said excitedly.

"Look who the energizer bunny on crack is now!" Alice said laughing. Still jumping around.

"You are. Plus I'm starting to think you're the only person who can get as excited and hyper as you do." Everyone laughed and Alice pouted.

"Bella!" She whined.

"Alice!" I said doing an exact replica of her. I laughed. "Just don't give me coffee , candy, and Soda at the same time , or you will regret it so badly! I'm warnin ya, it's for your own health honest." I said looking evenly at everyone.

"Ok. Whatever. Let's Go guys time to go around Campus!!" Alice yelled. She'll never be calm I swear.

**HELLO LOVELYS.**

**Read and Review or I'll get Emmett to hug you so you can't breathe . o.o ok. No I won't if you Review. :D ENJOY IDEA BELONGS TO BREEZY16. I adopted her story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wrestle Mania

**HI EVERYONE THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVORITES/ALERTS. BUT REVIEW PLEASE HALF GOES TO MY TWILIGHT CHARITY FUND! XD.**

All of us had just walked out of our room, as I walked out the room I turned around and locked the door behind me. I had turned back around to see Jasper leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, and his head against the wall. I guessed he was waiting for me and I blushed. He smiled, he was the perfect picture of my perfect cowboy, not that I'll admit it out loud.

"So, we should go everyone's waiting for us." I stated and walked down the corridor ahead of jasper. It didn't take Jasper long to catch up his legs are way long. Alice was waiting impatiently by the elevator, I giggled at her facial expression. Ha.

" BELLA! JASPER! HURRY UP!! IM HUNGRY! Lunch time people!" She shouted. I smiled and heard a deep but heavenly chuckle from beside me, I looked to my side and saw jasper staring at me, smile on his face. I decided to play with him a little.

"Like what you see?" I said. Smirk on my face.

"Yes, Yes I think I do." He replied, smirking back at me. I blushed, I was not expecting that at all. What's happening to me. I'm loosing my touch.

"Oh. Well…um I guess that's good I guess." My nervousness made my accent stand out even more. He just chuckled, knowing he'd won.

"JASPER , BELLA, if you don't get your butt's down here I swear…" Alice said. Me and Jasper looked at each other, and sprinted toward the elevator. Alice looked so scary I almost pissed myself. Reminder to self, don't get on Alice's bad side.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." I said. Emmett started laughing, geez, he can't even laugh without shaking the whole elevator, it was making me uneasy.

" Babe. It's not that funny, really, so stop before you make us all plummet to our deaths in this elevator!" Rosalie said, looking at Emmett, daring him to say something. The funny thing is he shut up almost immediately. It was hilarious.

"Of course rosie baby." He said.

"Can you say whipped?" I laughed out.

"Whipped!" Edward, Rose, Alice, and Jasper said, simultaneously. We all bust out laughing as the elevator doors opened up. Wow, I didn't even notice. We all walked out and out into the sun, the air smelt like the ocean, and there was a constant breeze here so I guess we're close to the ocean?

"Hey jasper?" I called.

"The oceans near here right?" I asked.

"Yep. Sure is the school owns a section of it for student use. We can go this weekend if you like." He stated. I love his voice.

"Yeah. That'd be great." I never really paid mind to the beach in Texas. I guess I will now though. We were happily walking together chatting away until we got halfway to the Cafeteria, when he showed up.

"Guys , are you friends with Mike Newton?" They all snapped their heads toward me, they all had a disgusted looks on their face.

"Great , I'm glad you don't , cause I don't he tried to ask me out this morning but I said no before he finished his sentence, but anyway, he's coming so –" But I was cut off by none other than mike himself.

"Hey, bella!" He said chipperly. Eyeing my new friends behind me, he put his arm around my shoulder Eww.

"Um remove your arm." I said, staring at him.

"Look, baby, no need to play hard to get, I was gonna catch you anyway. No need to prolong this." He said , wrapping his arms around my waist. I suddenly got very very angry. Who does he think he is?

"Play hard to get? Please. If you don't let go of me I will move your hands for you!!" I yelled. By now we had drawn some attention. A lot actually.

"Look mike she doesn't want you so let her go!" Jasper said. Aww. He was defending me, no need though.

"It's ok Jazzy I got it. Honest." I said before he did anything looking at him reassuringly before he stepped back, that's when I realized I had called him jazzy? JAZZY?!?!

"See jasper , she doesn't want you." He said. Ha yah right.

"Let me go now, before I hurt you!" He scoffed.

"Shut up! Like you could hurt me. All I need is 5 minutes with you to make me mine."

"And I only need 3 seconds to kick your ass! 1…2…3!" While I had counted he looked completely smug. Until I kneed him in the nuts, took his arm and twisted it around his and pushed him to the ground. I was on my knees on his back and he had his face stuffed in concrete. He cried in pain.

"I told you I only needed three seconds, you didn't listen , so this is what you get for being so fucking cocky!" I yelled at him, I turned around and pulled his right leg back and twisted his ankle, he cried out again.

"Say sorry and I'll stop!" I yelled to mike.

"No! You bitch get the fuck off me!"

"Nope. Not until you say sorry! And call yourself a Jackass!" I shouted again. He's going to have a very sore ankle if he doesn't say it soon.

"I'm sorry Bella, and I'm a Jackass!" He screamed. I mean screamed like a girl. The whole gang was shouting encouragement s at me, Emmett was laughing while rolling on the ground, I looked around and saw we had created a scene, a lot of students were taking pictures and texting . Alice and Rose were two of those people. I laughed when I saw Edward making a video.

"That's right you are a Jackass! Deal with it!" Then I let him go. I had started to walk away when I saw Mike get up and run at me. Before, I could punch him, Jasper already had and mike fell to the ground holding his now bleeding nose.

"I've always wanted to do that Newton." Jasper said. He walked over to me smiling.

"You've got moves Whitlock." I smirked.

"So do you , Swan." I never realized how tall he was compared to me maybe 6'4 , while I'm 5'6. I had to look up to him. I made the mistake of looking in his bright blue eyes. He had bent down to be eye level with me, and we smiled at each other for who knows how long. We were interrupted by a loud cough. We both turned to see Emmett , Rosalie, Alice and Edward, grinning. I blushed and when I turned to look at Jasper he had stood straight again and there was a light tent of pink to his cheeks. I laughed.

"So can we go to lunch now?" Alice asked, tapping her foot.

" Yes, Queen Alice!" I said.

"I like the sound of that." She said smiling.

"Sure you do Alice sure you do." I laughed as we started back to the Cafeteria. On the way there Emmett started doing a Re-cap of the mike incident.

"But – But it was so funny! He was all like Ow and stuff, and then he called himself a Jackass!" We all looked at each other and bust out laughing.

"We all hate him though, he's the biggest jerk ever and he has no respect for girls." Rosalie said.

"I've noticed. I bet he'll respect them if I have something to do with it." I said angrily.

"When we first got here they hit on me and Rosalie. We had to the calm the guys down before they got to him and kicked his ass! He's lucky he would've had some real problems. He's so persistent, it's annoying." Alice stated. I nodded as we reached the cafeteria.

We had just walked into the cafeteria, and a lot people were whispering about me, Alice had commented on how "Famous" I was cause I beat up Mike. I just laughed, a couple of people walked up to me and said talked about how awesome I was. Jasper was getting props for his blow to mikes nose. It calmed down but people didn't stop talking.

The boys just went off to buy lunch, when Alice started talking about Jasper.

"So … Bella … looks like you and Jasper like each other?" I rose my eyebrow.

"Did you ask if he like me?" I asked, putting my hands under my chin.

"No. But it's obvious he does." She stated.

"I'll believe it when I hear him say it himself, and to answer your question, yes I do like him, or at least attracted to him." Alice and Rosalie gave each other a look and turned to smirk at me.

"I don't want to know what you guys are thinking." I said, right as the boys walked up. I blushed when jasper sat next to me with a tray full of delicious food. I guess a famous boarding school has it's perks.

"Thanks Jasper." He gave me a look then smirked, I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked him.

"What happened to Jazzy?" He said smiling. I blushed like a mad woman. I've never blushed this much until I came here.

"Uh…well that kind of just slipped out. I mean I won't call you that if you-"

"No. I like it, when you say it. Emmett I'll punch you if you call me that." Jasper warned when he saw Emmett about to say something. I just laughed.

"Sure, Jazzy." Alice suddenly got this look in her eye. Weird. Then she smiled brightely.

"I know what we're going to do today. We're going to the club! Who's in?" Uh oh. I looked anywhere but at her and started whistling a tune.

"Bella your coming whether you like it or not so stop ignoring me." Shiz. I got caught. Maybe if I don't say anything she'll---

"Bella." It's no use. I slowly moved my eyes to hers.

"Can't we just go play baseball or something?" I asked.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Alice! I can't dance. I go to hoe downs, not-not clubs!" I stuttered.

"Well, you can learn to club dance tonight then!" She said." And no but's missy." She warned. Darn Flabbit. By now Em, Jazz, Ed and Rose were laughing at me as I pouted. I turned to jazzy and put on my best puppy pout.

"Jazzy, will you please get Alice to do something else tonight?" I pleaded, looking right into his eyes, and they widened I started to tear up.

"Uh-uh-uh." Then he gulped."Um. Alice can we please do something else el-else?" Jasper stuttered, he was blushing.

"NO! no more if, please's , and but's ok?" She said looking at both of us as we nodded.

"Now come on! We can go hang out at the guy's dorm, until we leave to get ready!" Alice said excitedly.

"OH. Yay!"I exclaimed.

"Sorry Bella." Jasper said.

"Oh. S'okay, Mr. McStuttersAlot."I said giggling.

"Ok Guys to the F U building!!" I shouted. They laughed at me while Emmett had a Major laugh attack. I bet he could make a joke out of everything.

We laughed the whole way there. Who knew you could have so much fun in one day. I think I just might have fun here. Actually, I know I will.

**Again thanks for the alerts and favorites. But I need more reviews!! You my fellow Author and readers should understand my want for R&R's please? For me? **

**CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!!! NOW! I MEAN LIKE NOW! NO SERIOUSLY NOW! NOW NOW NOW!! **

**Tootles and have a nice day everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Party!

**Happy Fourth of July! If your not in the U.S then Happy whatever-day-it-is-there.**

**HI! Hope you enjoy the new chapter make sure to Review! Thanks for all the support, comments, and alerts/favorites, I even think I got an Author's alert! Thanks so much!**

We were at the boys place for about 3 ½ hours before Alice said she needed to get me back to our dorm so she and Rose could give me a make over. Pssh. Like that was going to happen.

"Excuse me? What was that?" I said turned to look at Alice. The guys pushed pause on their game system to listen to us. Apparently, Alice didn't take No very well as an answer. Too bad.

"I said we're going so I can dress you." She said daring me to say something. Haha. She was in for a surprise if she thought I was going to back down.

"First, I don't need you to dress me. Second, just because I don't like shopping like a mad crazy lady, does not mean that I don't have awesome clothes, based on the fact that I wear tank tops , and ripped jeans. Capishe? " I said , staring her down. Her face was an amazing color of red.

"You. You. You. FINE! Hmph." She stuttered. Then she mumbled something along the lines of 'why did she have to ruin my fun Bella Barbie time?'. At the moment I'm really thankful I said no to her.

"Whoa. Bella, feisty now aren't you?" Emmett half yelled, goofy smirk on his face.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled. I was sitting on the two person couch with Jazzy. Did I ever mention he smells good? Well, if I didn't then I'm saying it now. Jasper Whitlock smells heavenly, he smells like honey and lilac. Mmm mmm good. How cliché, I can't remember what commercial that was from…

"Bella?" Jasper said.

"Yeah?" I asked. Looking into his bright blue eyes. He looked curious, I wonder why?

"What are you thinking? You had this smile on her face, I just wanted to know what caused it." Oh shizz. I can't just say that I was thinking of what he smells like. How creepy would that be? Excuse's excuses… I'm sure my face is on fire by now.

"I'm uh… thinking of…um of tonight, and…and hoping it will be fun." I lied. I could tell he didn't buy so I gave him my best smile. He just chuckled and let it go.

"I'll make sure you have fun. I just know your going to look beautiful tonight." I stated into my ear, I shivered, but not from the cold. I felt my cheeks heating up again.

"I can't wait then." I said smirking, my blush was lost. I win. Then Alice screamed. I looked at her questioningly.

"OMG… OMG… OMG. We have to go now!! We only have 2 hours to get ready, the club opens at 8 today since it's a Friday. Hurry!! Let's go girls!" With that she ran to the door. When she saw me and Rose were not following her she stomped back in the room and said.

"NOW!" She yelled. I ran out the door giggling.

"Bye boys!" I yelled behind me as I left the dorm. We chatted on the way back to our room, arms linked together with me in the middle. I'm sure we looked like the singular bars like in the commercials right now, except we were a people version. Once we got out of the elevator Alice rushed to the room frantically and went to take a shower. She was out after 15 minutes, Rose went second, and I went last.

Once I got into the bathroom, I turned on the shower, let it warm up and stepped in. Jeez what a stressful first day, and now I'm going to a teen club on the same day how great right? Not. Alice and her idea's. Hopefully she runs out of them one day… I doubt it though. I then heard loud banging on the door.

"BELLLLAAAA HURRY UP! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR EXACTLY….35 minutes and 2 seconds…3 seconds…4 seconds…5 secon—" She said.

"Alice I get it. I'll be out in a second!!" I yelled. Leave to her to interrupt at the worst times. I got out , and wrapped my towel around me. I went to my closet and got out my outfit which consisted of Light wash destroyed shorts, a white beater, and my leather jacket. I was going to wear my gray cowboy hat with my matching gray cowboy boots. After I got dressed I went and plugged up the curler. After I finished drying my hair I got to work, after I was done I put on Dark Red Lipstick with dark gray eye shadow, and mascara. The only piece of jewelry I had was a single silver gold heart shaped locket. It was simple and it went great with my outfit. Never knew a Cow Girl knew fashion did ya? Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I don't know. In your face Alice!

When I walked out of the bathroom Alice and Rosalie turned to look at me.

"Bella you hot hot hot!" Rosalie commented.

"B-B-Bella…You look Absolutely Fabtabulous. I give up you win! You dress yourself really well, and I know jasper's gonna be all over you!" Alice yelled excitedly.

"Can we go now before I lose my will to leave this room?" I said, while smiling.

"Yes! Let's go party!" They yelled simultaneously. On our journey back to the parking lot we received a lot of jaw drops and stares. If I say so myself it was very uncomfortable. I just want to see what Jazz looks like, hopefully I can keep up my cool Bellaness. He makes me nervous though, he's the only guy besides _him_ who's ever had that effect on me. Hopefully jasper's the good guy unlike _him_ who is now my very worst nightmare.

It was just then that I noticed two girls stalking up to us, glaring. Woop dee doo! Crazy daddy's girl's on the way.

"Rose, Alice who are they?" I asked , eyeing the two girls who had on waaayyy to much make up on.

"Our enemy and Queen Bitch's. Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley. They hate us, of course the feeling is mutual." Rose said as she pointed them out.

"Their slutty."

"Backstabbing."

"Good for nothing, twin sticks in a hay stack with cow poo on top." I stared at Alice like she was crazy, Cow poo? Okay…

"What did they do to you guys?" I asked as they drew closer.

"They acted all friendly when me and rose had just gotten here only to try and steal our men…they claim we 'stole' them. We didn't steal them if they weren't theirs in the first place." Alice said frown on her face. Rosalie had the exact same facial expression. Whoa! Obviously those girls were drama.

"Now, their gonna bother you cause Jasper is the only one left, but looks like little Bella already stole his heart!" Rose laughed during the end of the sentence. I just blushed, how typical…

"Well, well, well. Look at the new girl, already trying to steal Jasper from us. Back off you slut!" How ironic is that! She called us a slut which we were just calling them, their saying I 'stole' Jazz, and I haven't even been here a full 24 hours yet.

"Really? If Jasper was yours wouldn't he be with you right now?" They glared even more.

"Well, there he is coming to say hi to us so shut up!" Third graders much.

"Oh no… he's not here for you , you trash bag hags that the cat dragged in… it's obvious , I mean your face's look terrible, I wonder if your mirror broke?" I commented. Faking innocence.

"That is if you even had the will to look at your face's your probably so ignorant that you can't face the fact of how bad you look, the truck load of make-up that you some how got onto your face's truly show's that nothing will ever make you look better, just worse girls… just worse." I said. They had their jaws dropped and were closing and opening. They had no come back to that one.

"Well you we'll just prove it too you! HEY!!" they yelled. I just looked at the girls with a smirk on my face.

"HEY GIRLS!!" He yelled to us… but Jessica and Lauren didn't know that. Me and the girls were about to have a laugh attack.

"See told you so!" Lauren said as she and Jessica walked over to them arms open. The guys just looked at them weird and walked around them. HAHA! Can you say helarioussss? Yes, yes I think you can.

"What's with them?" Jazzy asked me, as he grabbed my hand. Here comes the blush…

"They thought you guys were walking over to talk to them!" Rose laughed out. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started laughing so hard. I would've been on the ground rolling if Jazz wasn't holding me up right now. I looked over to Lauren and Jessica and they were red faced, and that just added another rounder of laughter.

"Ok…. Ok… I'm good. Girls you good? "I said taking in a huge breathe. They both nodded. I turned back to the guys.

"So who's driving?" I asked."You know I always wanted a motorcycle… Oohhh. I could buy one, No. It would be better if I built it by hand. Yeah…Candy apple red colored paint with a 6 cylinder bike engine… Yes! I could so do that myself! Easy as cuttin cake!" I mused. That's when I realized I was totally in La la land.

"So who's car are we driving?" I asked as I looked at the crew. They were just staring, and Jasper's eye's had glazed over look.

"So, who's car are we driving…?" I asked slowly, smile on my face. They never cease to amaze me.

"You can ride my motorcycle with me Bella, if you want too?" Jazz asked. Hell Yes!

"Of course let's go!" I grabbed his hand. "Bye guys see you at the club, whoever get's there first get's 20 bucks!" I yelled. We are so winning. I looked at jasper he was grinning. That's when I noticed what he was wearing. A leather jacket, white tight T-shirt, Dark wash jeans with cuts in them and Black cowboy boots. Oh…we match. Hmm, I guess we had similar tastes in clothes. He looked hot, why does he have to have his pants so low. Hopefully I don't attack him tonight.

"We match." I stated. He looked at me amused.

"I know." He said simply. "Come here" he said. He took out a really awesome Black helmet and took off my hat and put it in the back compartment. After, he handed me the helmet and I carefully tucked my hair into it, Alice would kill me if I messed it up, and she's not even the one who made it into the awesomeness that it is.

He hopped onto his sleek black motorcycle… He looks super amazing on that. I didn't realize how long I was staring until he turned to look at me through his open slit of his eye shield.

"Are you going to get on, we have a bet to win." He said, then he pulled down his eye cover, and revved the engine. I swung my leg over the bike, and grabbed hold to him. I didn't take into thought, how close were. Touching him set skin set me on fire. In a good way. A very good way.

"Hold on tight!" He shouted, as we zoomed out of the school gates and into the street.

The feeling was amazing, like floating through air. We zoomed through the city lights and I was having the time of my life, I was laughing the whole way there. It was so fun, we could barely hear each other through the wind.

We soon go to our destination, we looked around and saw we were first. Hooray, we won. Twenty bucks here we come.

When Edward's Volvo drove in me and Jasper instantly had smug smiles on our faces.

"So pay up guys twenty bucks each!" They reluctantly gave us the money, Emmett especially. He made a whole show of saying good bye to his money. I don't even think I want it anymore, he basically had a make out session with it. Gross. Me and Jasper just looked at each other and walked into the club. Here we go again.

Once we had walked inside we were instantly hit by thundering music, and lustful looks. I was a little jealous, I mean a lot of girls were looking at Jasper … he's mine. I mean… hopefully. I grabbed Jasper's hand as we all headed to a table on the second floor, with the others close behind. I sat down, as did the others, and I was glad to know Jasper chose to sit next to me. Our knees are touching…I'm going to faint.

"Who's buying first round of drinks?" Alice sang.

"Not it!" I yelled.

"Not it!" said Jasper.

"Not it!" then Edward.

"Not it!" Rose said. We all looked at Emmett.

"WHAT! No fair, that's not fair Belly-Roo!" He whined, I promise he's just like a giant teddy bear.

"Yes it is, it's not my fault your slow… " I stated. He reluctantly got up to go get drinks , mumbling until he was far enough away that we couldn't hear him.

"Bella, Rose. Let's go dance!" Alice practically screamed. I can't really blame her this time though seeing as I still can barely hear her over the music. That's when I registered what she said…Uh oh.

"Bella don't even think about it!" Rosalie said eyeing me… darn I didn't even think about running away yet and they already caught me. I'll never get away with anything.

"But-but-but-but-but-but." I stuttered out. I'm sure I had horrified look on my face right now."NOoo! I thought you guys loved meee!" I screamed. I know I was being over dramatic but if I do say so myself it's pretty fun. I look at Jasper pleading with my eyes. He just smirked and grabbed my waist , pulled me over his lap and to the end of the booth. "Traitor!" I yelled, before I was dragged to the dance floor downstairs.

"Guys, I don't know what to do…" I complained. I looked up to the second floor to see into our booth and the guys were watching us. Perverts.

" Here. Come and stand in the middle of us Bella, and just copy what we do." I went to stand in front of Rosalie, Alice was in front and I grabbed her hips like Rosalie did mine and began to sway to the music, I learned a lot of other dances too. It wasn't as weird as I thought. A lot of guys were getting glares from the girls they were dancing with cause they were staring at us. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me as I looked up and locked eyes with him. I'm not sure but from here it looked like his eyes were darker than usual… oh well. When we were done we walked back to our table.

"You did fine Bella! You were awesome and a very quick learner, you'll do great in your dance classes when school starts next week." She reassured.

I took a sip of my drink and turned to Emmett.

"Emmett what the heck is in this?" I asked. It tasted funny, like Fruit Punch and something else. Omg. Please tell me he didn't spi—

"Alcohol." He said. He did, he spiked it. What a dum dum. How did he even get his hands on it in the first place?

"Well I don't like it." I said and set the drink down. "Plus, I don't drink." I stated as I set down the drink. I looked at Emmett he was smirking.

"I dare you to drink two full cups of that drink." He dared. Ugh, I'm weak for dares.

"Fine." I picked up the cup and chugged it without missing a drop, then I took Jasper cup and chugged his. I then slammed the cup onto the table. "Done. Can we go dance now?" I said when everyone stopped staring at me.

"Sure. I didn't know you could drink like that." Jazz said.

"I didn't either now come on." I said and grabbed his hand as we went to the dance floor. Then I stopped. I only danced with the girls. How am I supposed to dance with Jasper? Adding to that I'm starting to feel a little buzzed. I shouldn't have made accepted dare.

"Why did you stop?" He asked. This is embarrassing.

"You see well, um, they didn't teach me how to, uh, dance with a guy…" I mumbled trying to look anywhere but into his eyes. I was surprised when he chuckled, great now he was laughing at me.

"That's what you're worried about? Come on I'll show you." He said, he grabbed both my hands and pulled me forward, staring into my eyes. Out the corner of I saw Alice give me a thumbs up, I blushed.

Out of nowhere Jasper spun me around and grabbed my waist.

"Bella relax, just flow." He said into my ear. Goodness it feels good.

He began swaying to the music, you would think this would be awkward seeing as he's way taller than me. We danced to a couple of songs, it had seemingly gotten very hot, but I think it was just me. Or us, maybe. During the dancing we had grown closer, it felt like we had an electricity flowing through us. I put my hand behind his neck. I could feel his breathe on my neck as I gazed into his eyes. When the song ended we headed back to our table.

"I'm so exhausted… what a eventful first day."I said after everyone got to the table. I had some how ended up on jasper lap with my head in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah we should go." Jasper replied. "Are you guys staying longer?" I heard him say.

"Yeah. You take Bella home since you drove her." Alice replied.

"Okay. Bella, wake up." I opened my eyes. I got up and started walking towards the stairs, Jasper had his hand around my waist as we made our to the door. When we stepped out the cold air instantly woke me up. So much for sleep.

The ride back to the school was a blur and before I knew it we were standing in front of my dorm door. I turned around to say goodbye, when he did something I didn't expect him to. .Me. Insert squeal now! Before I could respond he pulled away.

" I-I'm sorry." He said. He's too much of a gentleman.

"Stop apologizing." I whispered before I pulled him back again. His lips were soft, and being so close gave me a full assault of his smell which I love so much. I pulled away and gave him a hug, for some reason being in his arms relaxed me to a point I can't even get myself to go.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"Good night Jazz." I replied, looking into his eyes once more before walking into my room and closing my door. He's amazing, I now know that I seriously like Jasper and that this is not a crush anymore. I know by that kiss that he likes me too, all I want to know is if he likes me as much as I like him.

**HI! Hope you liked this chapter. 7 pages this time. Read and Review**

**I MEAN IT REVIEW... PLEASE?!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to see the sun shining brightly through the window. I yawned and went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for day. I hopped in the shower and thought about yesterdays events. I smiled as I lathered shampoo into my hair and rinsed. After I was done I got out and brushed my teeth and went to my room to get dressed. I chose a nicer outfit for today I decided to wear leather pants that went great with my thin legs…not that I'm bragging or anything. Some bold yellow short cut boots and a white and black checkered shirt that rolled up to my elbows and a yellow bracelet. I just left my hair down with a yellow headband.

I started to think that this whole rich school was getting to me I never really wore clothes like this before… and it's scaring me that I'm liking it. I walk out my room and into the living area to see Rose and Alice eating breakfast with an extra plate sitting right there.

When I sat down I noticed we all had an leather item on. Me and my jeans, Alice had a full abdominal leather belt the covered her whole stomach and Rose and on leather boots and a head band and skirt that was leather. I smiled.

"Mornin. " I said as I sat down. They looked at my attire and sat there shocked.

"Geez guys. I know it's weird for yall but still. It's not nice to stare." I stated peaking out the corner of my eye as I ate.

"We're going shopping today. We need to get it in seeing as school starts tomorrow." Alice said randomly. Wah? School starting already. No….

"Fine." I grumbled and Rosalie just laughed.

"Like your outfits by the way. We're kind of matching in a way. Except Alice has purple and Rosalie has red on." I said after a few minutes of silence. They both looked down and then at each other while I held in a laugh.

"YOU COPY CATS!" Rose joked. I laughed out loud and so did Alice.

We grabbed out bags and headed to Alices BMW convertible. Can't forget the stares we got on our way down though we right before we hopped in the car Lauren and Jessica came up. Ugh..

"Back off Jasper!" they screeched. I smirked and looked at them.

"No way in hell you slutzilla's." and with that we drove off giggling all the way there.

"GOOD JOB BELLA!" Alice shouted. I just smiled and after a car ride of singing country songs we finally got to the mall… and finally I remembered WHY I never liked shopping in the first place…ugh.

As I imagined Alice too us from store to store and of course she forced me into Victoria secrets and I got all this lingerie. As we walked out the store I was ready for some grubb…I think my mind blanked out from going to all these stores. Haha.

"Alice I'm hungry!" Rosalie and me said at the same time. We looked at each other and smirked.

Alice huffed and turned around.

"GUYS! We've only been shopping for what…5 and a half hours!" Alice complained. My eyes bugged out..five hours?

"Yep definitely time to eat guys!" I said already speed walking towards the food court.

After we finished eating we tried to stuff all our things into the trunk but of course that was impossible so I ended up with a mountain of things piled up next to me. It was terrible.

Any who on our way back to school Alice and Rose called the guys to tell them to meet us in the parkin lot 'cause they wanted to get them to carry our bags but of course they didn't tell them that, knowing that Emmett would run away screamin like a little baby.

All of us girls had a blast on the way home. Who knew I could get great friends in such a short amount of time here?

"So bella, did you and jasper kiss yet?" My eyes widened and I blushed and looked somewhere else so they couldn't see my face.

"Uh..nope. Nada. Zip. No kisses at all!" I said in a rush. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them look at each other and I knew they knew I was lying. Also I think they knew I knew about what they knew and was already aware I was lying.

"Lier Lier pants on fire!!" they screamed as we pulled into the parking lot of the school. I could already see them over on the other side of the parking lot, and as soon as we pulled up to them their eyes widened in what looked like _horror_?

They looked like they were going to make a break for until..

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." They both said, they sounded like they were going to murder them if they didn't do what they said. All I could think at that point was that _hey , never get on Ali and Roses bad side…_

They sighed and started to get the bags out.

"Aw. Don't feel so down I'll help you guys with some of the—" But I was instantly cut off.

"No your not!" Alice piped.

"Yes. I am." I said daring her to tell me what to do.

"But—"

"No buts Alice I'm helping whether you like it or not. Your little pout not going to win this time. Hmph!" And with that I turned around to help the guys with the bags. Alice stood there shell shocked that I didn't fall for her doggy eyes and pouty lips.

I got about 6. But. That's only because the guys didn't let me get anymore after that. They said it was okay because I was the only one nice enough to help them with it. Rose and Ali just glared at me and I stuck my tongue out. I knew they wanted to laugh I could tell. They just wanted me to crack. It was not going to happen I could see the immense humor in their eyes.

After we put all the bags away we chilled in the apartment well I chilled with Jasper. After everyone had walked to the door he kissed me again and asked if I would go on a date with him next weekend and of course I said yes.

But those lips of his…I though as I drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry for the late chapter I mean REALLY late chapter. School been a pain in the arse. Not much Jasper Bella time but we'll get there later. There's going to be lots of drama in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

**Tell me how much you like or disliked this chapter. I'll take criticism as well it's part of becoming a good writer. REVIEW!!! **

**-WingedGirlFlyLady**

**P.S sorry for the short chapter this was kind of a filler. I will try to make it my goal for every single chapter to have a meaning. The real fun will start tomorrow. Hehehe! :D**


End file.
